ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Adventures of Spider-Man
The Spectacular Adventures of Spider-Man (Also know Spectacular Adventures of Spider-Man or SAOSM) is a fanfiction remake of The Spectacular Spider-Man created by Billy2009. The series borrows elements from the original show, The Amazing Spider-Man film series, the Earth-616 Spider-Man comic books, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books, the Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man comic books, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Spidey comic books, and the 1980s Spider-Man tv show/Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends. Synopsis Peter Parker, a high school student outcast. His life was changed forever when he was bitten by a radioactive spider while on a school field trip at the Empire State University. When this happened, he was giving amazing spider-like powers, he wonders what to do with his powers, he was watching wrestling, Peter decides to use his powers to become famous while also helping his aunt and uncle from being poor, after defeating the wrestler Crusher Hogan, he didn't get the money to saves his family, Peter left a burglar escapes where he returns home to see that his beloved Uncle Ben Parker was shot, he finds his uncle's killer who turn out to be the same person who he left him escapes, Peter knows that "with great powers come with great responsibility" where he becomes a masked superhero known as Spider-Man where he starts battling various supervillains such as the Green Goblin, Venom, Dr. Octopus, Electro, the Vulture, the Sandman, and many others while also trying to uncover the secrets of his late parents. Characters *Peter Parker/Spider-Man: Peter Benjamin Parker was a normal high school bookworm who is always being bullies by Flash Thompson. Then, while on a school field trip at the Empire State University, Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider that crawl out of the cage, Peter was giving spider-like powers and also giving a sixth sense called "Spider Sense", Peter sees the bills where he fears that his family would be broke, he decides to become a wrestler by defeating the wrestler, Crusher Hogan. After defeating him, Peter didn't get the money to helps his family. Then, he left a burglar escapes with the moneys. Then, he returns home to see that his Uncle Ben was shot. Peter finds his uncle's killer in an abandoned warehouse, he was shocked to see that it was the same man who escapes with the money, he now learns that "with great powers come with great responsibility" by becoming the masked superhero, Spider-Man! *Gwen Stacy: *Harry Osborn/New Goblin: *Mary Jane Watson: *Eugene "Flash" Thompson: *Liz Allen: *Sha Shan Nyugen: *Kenny "King" Kong: *Randy Robertson: *Glory Grant: *Sally Arvil: *Aunt May Parker: *Uncle Ben Parker: *J. Jonah Jameson: *Robbie Robertson: *Betty Brant: *Ned Leeds: *Ben Urich: *Phil Urich: *Norah Winters: *Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors: *Dr. Martha Connors: *Billy Connors: *Debra Whitman: *John Jameson: *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider: *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat: *Hobie Brown/Prowler: *Eleziek Sims: *Steven Rogers/Captain America: *Thor Odinson: *Tony Stark/Iron Man: *Bruce Banner/Hulk: *Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man: *Janet van Dyne/Wasp: *Clint Barton/Hawkeye: *Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow: *Sam Wilson/Falcon: *Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine: *Angelica "Angel" Jones/Firestar: *T'Challa/Black Panther: *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk: *Walter Powell/Stingray: *Namor: *Brian Braddock/Captain Brition: *Greer Grant/Tigra: *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksliver: *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: *Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel: *Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel: *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic: *Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman: *Ben Grimm/Thing: *Johnny Storm/Human Torch: *Dr. Kevin Teach/Nightwatch: *Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X: *Scott Summers/Cyclops: *Jean Grey/Marvel Girl: *Bobby Drake/Iceman: *Hank McCoy/Beast *Warren Worthington III/Angel: *James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine: *Ororo Munore/Storm: *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat: *Remy LeBeau/Gambit: *Anna Marie/Rogue: *Kurt Wanger/Nightcrawler: *Sean Cassidy/Banshee: *Hisako Ichiki/Armor: *Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire: *Emma Frost: *Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock/Psylocke: *Peter Quill/Star-Lord: *Gamora: *Adam Warlock: *Rocket Raccoon: *Groot: *Drax the Destroyer: *Phyla-Vell/Quaser: *Mantis: *Cosmo the Spacedog: *Bug: *Sam Alexander/Nova: *Namorita: *Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher *Robbie Baldwin/Speedball: *Vance Astrolik/Justice: *Christopher Nowell/Darkhawk: *Steve Harmon/Slapstick: *Dr. Kevin Trench/Nightwatch: *Luther Manning/Deathlok: *Dr. Stephan Strange/Dr. Strange: *Matt Murdock/Daredevil: *Elektra Natchos/Elektra: *Luke Cage: *Danny Rand/Iron Fist: *Misty Knight: *Jessica Jones/Jewel: *Wade Wilson/Deadpool: *Frank Castle/Punisher: *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer: *Tyrone "Ty" Johnson/Cloak: *Tandy Brown/Dagger: *Cindy Moon/Silk: *James "Jimmy" Santini/Batwing: *Ava Ayala/White Tiger: *Gregory "Greg" Willis/Gravity: *Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099: *Mayday "May" Parker/Spider-Girl: *Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man: *Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir: *Peter Porker/Spider-Ham: *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman: *Peter Parker/Mangaverse Spider-Man: *Peni Parker/Sp//dr: *Nick Fury: *Maria Hill: *Phil Coulson: *Daisy Johnson/Quake: *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin: *Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin: *Nels van Adder/Proto-Goblin: *Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom: *Cletus Kasady/Carnage: *Donna Diego/Scream: *Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus: *Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro: *Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter: *Quentin Beck/Mysterio: *Flint Marko/Sandman: *Alexander O'Hirn/Rhino: *Adrian Toomes/Vulture: *MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion: *Lizard: The Lizard is the monstrous mutation form of Dr. Curt Connors. *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin: *Hammerhead: *Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone: *Sivilo Manfredi/Silvermane: *Martin Li/Mr. Negative: *Inner Demons: *Angelica Brancale/Stunner: *Miles Warren/Jackal: *Kaine Parker: *Spidercide: *Carrion (I): *Malcolm McBride/Carrion (II): *Norton G. Fester/Looter: *Jackson Wheele/Big Wheel: *Jackson Arved/Will o' the Wisp: *Man-Wolf: *Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon: *Phineas Mason/Tinkerer: *Living Brain: *Alistair Symthe/Spider-Slayer: *Nick Lewis, Sr./Crime Master (I): *Nick Lewis, Jr./Crime Master (II): *Mark Raxton/Molten Man: *Herman Schultz/Shocker: *Frank Oliver/Kangaroo: *Jackson Brice/Montana: *Raymond Bloch/Ox: *Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan: *Richard Fisk: Richard Fisk is the son of the Kingpin (Wilson Fisk), *Steven Hudak/Scorcher: *Michael Marko/Man Mountain Marko: *Michael Morbius/Morbius: *Dr. Vincent Stegron/Stegron: *Dr. Lorina Judson/White Rabbit: *Hippo: *Kateri Deseronto/Coldheart: *Maxwell Markham/Grizzly: *Dr. Jonathon Ohnn/Spot: *Abner Jenkins/Beetle: *Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang: *James Sanders/Speed Demon: *Morris Bench/Hydro-Man: *Richard Deacon/Human Fly: *Martin Blank/Gibbon: *Frank Oliver/Kangaroo: *Desmond Chance/Mirage: *Anton Miguel Rodriguez/Tarantula: *Jalome Beacher/Slyde: *Calypso Ezili/Calypso: *Carlos LaMuerto/Black Tarantula: *Hubert Carpenter/Walrus: *Jacon Eishorn/Styx: *Gerald Stone/Stone: *Anthony Daivs/Ringer: *Leila Davis/Hardshell: *Gregory "Greg" Head/Override: *Annie Head/Aura: *Jason Philip Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern: *Overdrive: *Frances Louise Barrison/Shriek: *Demogoblin: *Fritz von Meyer/Swarm: *Dr. Edward Whelan/Vermin: *Aaron Nicholson/Answer: *Wyndell Dichinson/Bloodshed: *Andre Gerald/Cyclone: *Delilah: *Nicholas Powell/Chance: *Dr. Carolyn Trainor/Lady Octopus: *Tony Trainor/Sandstorm: *Dirk Lynns/Megawatt: *Mud-Thing: *Malcolm Knight/Knight: *Thomas Fogg/Fogg: *Chtylok: *Thanos: *Nebula: *Black Dwarf: *Corvus Glaive: *Supergiant: *Proxima Midnight: *Ebony Maw: *Dr. Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom: *Doom-Bots: *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull: */Madame Hydra: *Arnim Zola: *Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo: *Baron Wolfang von Strucker: *Antonio Rodriguez/Armadillo: *Justin Hammer: *Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger: *Ivan Vanko/Crimson Dynamo: *Loki Faufeyson: *Ymir: *Faufey: *Amora the Enchantress: *Skurge the Executioner: */Wrecker: */Thunderball: */Piledriver: */Bulldozer: *Destroyer: *Samuel Steins/Leader: *Elim Blonsky/Abomination: */Vector: */Ironclad: */Vapor: */X-Ray: *Darren Cross: *David Cannon/Whirlwind: */Egghead: *M'Baku/Man-Ape: *Ulysses Klaw: *Attuma: */Tiger Shark: *Orka: *Llyra: *Erik Lehnsheer/Magneto: *Raven Darkholme/Mystique: *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad: */Avalanche: */Mastermind: */Pyro: *Frederick "Fred" Dukes/Blob: */Vanisher: *Chan Marko/Juggernaut: */Lady Deathstrike: *Arcade: *Karl Mondo/Baron Mondo: *Dormammu: *Blackheart: */Orb: *Galactus: *Leland Owlsley/Owl: *Bullseye: *Tony Masters/Taskmaster: *Frank Payne/Constrictor: * * * * * * Episodes Season 1 #With Great Powers: #The Terrible Threats of the Living Brain!: #Armed and Dangerous: #Enter: Electro: #The Sand of Crime: #The Flight of the Vulture: #Kraven the Hunter: #The Spider and the Green Goblin: #The Mysterious Mysterio: #Return of the Living Brain: #Six Against One: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Cast *Josh Keaton as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Lacey Chabert as Gwen Stacy, Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman *James Arnold Taylor as Harry Osborn/New Goblin, *Deborah Strong as Aunt May Parker *Edward Anser as Uncle Ben Parker * Joshua LeBar as Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom * Alanna Ubach as Liz Allen * Ogie Banks as Randy Robertson * Grey Griffin as Betty Brant, Sally Arvil * Andrew Kishino as Kenny "King" Kong, * Cree Summer as Glory Grant * Kelly Hu as Sha Shan Nyugen * Tricia Helfer as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Charles Duckworth as Hobie Brown/Prowler * Clancy Brown as Captain George Stacy * Irene Bedard as Detective Jean DeWolff * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Kevin Michael Richardson as Robbie Robertson *Seth MacFarlane as Ned Leeds, Gregory "Greg' Head/Override, *Rachael MacFarlane as *Elisa Gabrielli as Dr. Ashley Kafka *Rob Paulsen as *Chi McBride as *Clark Gregg as *Kari Wuhrer as *Brian Blooms as *Eric Loomis as *Rick D. Wasserman as *Gabriel Mann as *Fred Tatasciore as *Wally Wingert as *Colleen Villard as *Chris Cox as *Laura Bailey as *James Patrick Stuart as *Steven Blum as *James Marsters as *Jennifer Hale as *Shawn Ashmore as *Liam O'Brien as *Phil LaMarr as *Kieren van den Blank as *Troy Baker as *Dee Bradley Baker as Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard, *Clancy Brown as *Drake Bell as *Neil Patrick Harris as *Freddy Rodriguez as *Olivia Holt as *Alex Hirsch as *Brent Sniper as *Townsend Coleman as *Jack Coleman as *Steve Downes as *Nika Futterman as *David Solobov as *Adrian Pasdar as *Dawn Oliveri as *David Kaye as *James C. Mathis III as *Nikki Cox as *Elizabeth Daily as *Kari Whalgren as *Rino Romano as *David Kaufman as *Kate Higgins as *Patrick Warburton as *Corey Feldman as *Corey Burton as *Kath Souice as *Max Buckholder as *Thomas C. Hall as *Daran Norris as *Megan Hollingsbeard as *Colleen Chickenbeard as *Dan Green as *Teresa Gallagher as *Christopher Daniel Barnes *Ian Sinclair as *Alan Rachins as *Armin Shimmerman as *Peter MacNicol as *Thomas F. Wilson as *John DiMaggio as *John Kassir as *Dwight Schultz as *Benjamin Diskin as *Eric Vesbit as *Jim Cummings as *Xander Berkeley as *Diedrich Bader as *Stephen Stanton as *Keith David as *George Takei as *Miguel Ferrer as *Thom Adcox-Hernandez as *Countrey B. Vance as *Mark Hamill as *Travis Willingham as *Eric Stuart as *Charlie Schlatter as *Tamera Taylor as *Scott Cleverdon as *Michael Rosenbaum as *Bill Fagerbakke as *Ron Perlman as *Nolan North as *Nick Jameson as *Courtenay Taylor as *Brian George as *Eric Lopez as *Greg Ellis as *Jeffery Combs as *Sam Riegel as *Scottie Ray as *Ralph Garman as *Veronica Taylor as *Amy Acker as *Robin Atkin Downes as *Tia Ballard as *Frank Welker as *Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. as *Hynden Walch as *Keith Szarabajka as *Keith Ferguson as *Jason Ritter as *Graham McTravish as *Keith Silverstein as *Tara Strong as *Nicole Oliver as *Mark C. Hanson as Abner Jenkins/Beetle *Brad Garrett as *Michael Leon-Wooley as *Bruce Greenwood as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Cam Clarke as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Erin Torpey as Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman *Dave Boat as Ben Grimm/Thing *Ray Parkerson as Frank Castle/Punisher *Stan Lee as himself *Matt Lanter as *April Steward as *Roger Craig Smith as *Cindy Robinson as *Jason Biggs as *Greg Cipes as *Ashley Johnson as *Moira Quick as *Kirk Thornton as *Alyson Stoner as *Robert Englund as *Ian Hecox as *Anthony Padilla as *Gregg Berger as *David Hunt as *Jonathan Adams as *Catherine Taber as *Mary Faber as *Anthony Del Rio as Humberto Lopez/Reptil *Logan Miller as *J.B. Blanc as *Trevor Devall as *Mae Whitman as *Richard McGonagle as *Christopher McDowell as *Malcolm McDowell as *Sean Astin as *Zelda Williams as *J.B. Smoove as *Jason David Frank as *Jerry Trainor as * * * * * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Fanfiction Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man